Timothy reprimands Olivia
Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper swam as fast as they could, hoping that they didn't miss the concert. (Although we know that they already had). Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied by a woozle and a heffalump, who were hiding underneath some boulders and plants. The woozle was a slender dark gray one with light gray markings at his stomach, chest, muzzle, and bottom of his tail, yellow eyes, a black nose and eyebrows, a snaggletooth, and purple bags under his eyes, wearing yellow swimming trunks and a red swimming mask. His name was Stan Woozle. The heffalump was an obese orange one with yellow markings at his stomach, chest, and mouth, a loose tooth, a black tuft on his tail and eyebrows, and a burnt orange square patch on his right knee, wearing black swimming trunks and a matching swimming mask. His name was Heff Heffalump, Stan's partner in crime. Anyway, Stan and Heff had magical eyes that are connected to a magical crystal ball, which is located in a big, dark and creepy cave. In that big, dark, and creepy cave, lived an evil queen. She was a slender, beautiful woman with fair skin, rosy cheeks, red lips, black hair with curly strands, brown eyes, teal eyelids, and a black octopus' lower abdomen with eight long tentacles (complete with purple suckers on the bottom), wearing a silver tiara. Her name was Queen Narissa. "Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess," said Narissa, as she watched her crystal ball. "We wouldn't want to miss your big brother's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Oh, bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace." Narissa took a scared shrimp from her shell and ate it very loudly. "And now, look at me!" Narissa said gloomily, "Wasted away to practically nothing! Banished, and exiled, and practically starving! While he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate." She swam a little in the room and looked at her reflection in the mirror, then at her crystal ball again. "Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough." She called to Stan and Heff, "Stan! Heff!" The woozle and heffalump hit their heads on one of the boulders as Narissa told them, "I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little sister of his." she smiled very cruelly, finishing, "She may be the key to Timothy's undoing." Bambi and Thumper sighed sadly and with disappointment as they anxiously listened to their friend's sentence just outside the throne room. "I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." Timothy said to his sister. Olivia shifted, head down hands behind her back, she really was sorry she had missed the concert. "Timothy, I'm sorry," she said, "I just forgot, I -" Timothy cut her off. "As a result of your careless behavior,-" he said, waving a gloved hand. But Piglet, in turn, interrupted the prince from behind his hat, shouting, "Careless and reckless behavior!" Timothy was angry, but he still loved his little sister the way their parents loved her before they died. And he didn't want to seem to harsh, and he called out, "The entire celebration was-" "Well, it was ruined!" Piglet yelled, popping up in front of Timothy's face, "That's all. Completely destroyed!" Then he waved his hooves in front of Olivia as he sighed, "This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Bambi and Thumper understood if it was her brother admonishing Olivia for her behavior but the little pig was yelling at Olivia because his ego was hurt, and that was just wrong. So they got up in the pig's face, as well as subsequently the circus mouse's face. "But it wasn't her fault!" Bambi protested. "Yeah!" added Thumper. He and Bambi blushed as the circus mouse glared at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Um, well, first...This Gyrados chased us." The little bunny said nervously. "Yeah, that's right! Right! A Gyrados!" Bambi said, "As a matter of fact it was a big Gyrados." Thumper stuttered at a loss for the right words, but he quickly got caught up in his improvement story telling, saying, "And we tried to, but we couldn't, and he went, "Grrrrrrrrr!" And, and we were like, "Whoooaaaaaa!" Ah! And then we were safe. But then this snake came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -" Timothy was bewildered. "Snake?" "Thumper!" Bambi scolded, putting his hooves on his hips and glaring at the bunny. Thumper gasped and covered his mouth. Then he and Bambi hid behind Olivia a bit. Timothy stood up. His amused face at the deer and bunny's stuttering story quickly changed to one of anger. "What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Olivia grimaced and shrugged trying to calm down her brother while Bambi and Thumper were still hiding behind her. "Nothing - happened." she stammered. Timothy threw his hands up in exasperation rolling his eyes, saying, "Oh, Olivia. How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians. By...by one of those normal mice!" "Timothy, they're not barbarians!" Olivia frowned at her brother's choice of words towards the creatures she loved. "They're dangerous!" said Timothy, glaring right back at his sister. She hadn't seen the things Timothy had. She hadn't seen the nets or the fishing grounds that killed hundreds of innocent fish every day. Timothy was the prince of the sea, the way his father was king of the sea before he and his wife died. And everything in it was his to watch and care for didn't she understand that? Then Timothy tilted up her chin so maybe she might see the sad truth in his eyes, saying, "Do you think I want to see my youngest sister snared by some Crash-eater's hook?" But Olivia turned her head away at her brother's gesture. He was acting like a father to her! She knew the dangerous of normal animals, especially mice, and their hooks. She went to explore shipwrecks, not fishing grounds. And did he think she was a fool? "I'm 5 years old;" said Olivia angrily. "I'm not a baby anymore!" "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady." Timothy shouted, pointing his finger at his sister. Unable to put her word in edge-wise, Olivia spoke rapidly as her brother paused, desperate to get him to understand, explaining, "Well,-" "As long as you live under my ocean,-" "Well,-" "You'll obey my rules!" "But if you would just listen!" she protested. "Not another word!" Timothy yelled, as he turned away from her, "And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Olivia swam off, crying a bit with Bambi and Thumper following her. Timothy slumped back on his throne, the anger he had felt early quickly disappeared as he watched his sister flee the throne room crying. "Hmph! Kids!" Piglet said, trying to console the circus mouse, "They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Timothy lifted his head off his hand and looked hesitantly over at the pig. "Do you...think I...I was too hard on her?" he asked. Piglet shook his head. "Oh no, Your Highness." Then, with determined conviction, he said, "Why, if Olivia was my little sister, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir! I'd keep her under tight control.' Timothy straightened up, and you could practically see the light bulb over his head. "You're absolutely right, Piglet!" he exclaimed. "Of course." Piglet smirked, crossing his arms. "Olivia needs constant supervision." said Timothy. "Constant supervision." Piglet repeated, nodding in consent. "Someone to watch over her." Timothy said, "To keep her out of trouble." Piglet crossed his arms behind his back. "All the time." he said. "And YOU are just the pig to do it." Timothy said, poking Piglet in the chest, and the pig's face fell. He gasped then swam away. He grudgingly accepted his charge and the prince dismissed him. "How do I get myself into these situations?" Piglet said to himself, "I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong kid." He threw his hooves up in despair and shook his head. He rounded the corner, and his self-pity quickly changed into curiosity as he saw Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper looking around suspiciously before quickly swimming off. "Hmm? What is that girl up to?" asked the little pig, as he struggled to follow the three of them, collapsing on a rock and panting heavily when they finally reached their destination that was far away from the busy city. The three looked around again before Olivia pulled a large stone back revealing a small cave dug into the rock. Piglet hopped up and scurried quickly to follow them, barely making it through the door as the rock slid back into place over his legs. He gasped, trying to free himself as quietly as possible. Pulling on a small plant growing in the sand he managed to pull himself out from under the rock, his momentum sending him flying where he came to a stop, hitting a strange object. It was an hourglass. Piglet groaned and rubbed his head. Before he gasped, the pain was quickly forgotten as he gazed at the cave that lay before him. "Huh?" gasped the pig in wonder. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:X Reprimands His Daughter/Niece/Sister